Melt
by snarkysweetness
Summary: With busy jobs, lives, and three children, Harry and Ginny have a hard time getting time alone with one another. With the magic of winter, will they finally manage to get a few moments together in peace?


**To:** dragyn_42  
><strong>Title: <strong>Melt  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Soft R  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,789  
><strong>Summary:<strong> With busy jobs, lives, and three children, Harry and Ginny have a hard time getting time alone with one another. With the magic of winter, will they finally manage to get a few moments together in peace?  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>It was really fun to write something light-hearted and with the kids, as well as being able to throw a little sexy in. I hope it is to your liking.

"JAMES POTTER! GET THAT SPIDER AWAY FROM YOUR SISTER!"

Ginny's face was flushed red, both from the cold blowing in through the back door and in anger, with her hands on her hips. At her back, Albus hid behind his bowel of cereal, wanting to avoid his mother's wrath, as Ginny gave James a long, threatening look through the doorway. James gave her an innocent shrug and dropped the poor creature he'd been carrying, saving Lily from the creepy, crawling thing.

Stomping hard on his foot, Lily ran off, screaming for her daddy, as James hopped up and down on one foot, cursing.

"James!"

"Why don't you yell at her? She hit me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a look before turning her back on him. "You had it coming. Close that door, you're letting the heat out."

James' face turned red and he glared at her for a long moment before slamming the door and storming off towards the broom shed.

"Albus, you can stop hiding, no one's mad at you."

Albus poked his head up, cautiously, to find his mother giving him a small smile. "I was reading the cereal box," he mumbled, a shifty look to him as he went back to his breakfast, his cheeks turning a dangerous shade of scarlet, which matched his mother's hair.

Ginny watched him for a moment, hiding an amused smile, before shaking her head. He was a Mini-Ron, minus the bad temper and stupidity. He was easily embarrassed and didn't use his brain as much as he could. And he had yet to find any courage.

Albus was afraid of everything and instead of taking any sort of risk, he avoided everything instead of facing it. Ginny really hoped he would grow out of it by the time he was ready to go to Hogwarts, having James as an older brother was bad enough, he didn't need the other children making his life Hell as well.

At least she had three years to get him out of his shell. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but Ginny had dealt with worse. If she failed, she would just send him to live with her mum or George for a while, which would toughen anyone up. That or let Charlie take him near a dragon or two, safely, of course. She'd never let him get hurt, but scaring a little courage out of him couldn't damage him much more than having George as an uncle.

"Finish your breakfast, honey, and then go help your father bring in some wood for the fire. When you're done we'll make that snowman you wanted."

Albus perked up. "Really?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I even bought carrots and buttons to go with grandpa's old scarf. Go on," she urged.

The second mini-me version of Harry to come out of her wolfed down the rest of his cereal, just like a typical Weasley, and rushed out of the kitchen, stopping to thrown his arms around her middle on his way there.

Laughing, Ginny rinsed out Albus' bowl and poured herself a large cup of coffee. It was a typical Saturday; too much to do but not enough time to get it done. With three children and two careers, it was impossible to keep up with everything on their plates and spend quality time with the children. Which meant that Harry and Ginny both sacrificed their own personal needs to make sure their children came first.

So the stack of laundry wasn't getting any smaller today, there'd been no time for a proper breakfast, Ginny'd been forced to skip her morning run, dinner would probably include take-away, and Harry hadn't shaved in days.

It had also been a good month or so since they'd been able to sneak a shag in. It was impossible to get any time alone with three little monsters to tend to.

She missed the days when they'd been able to cuddle by the fire, make-out like teenagers, or just enjoy a book or some quiet time alone. They couldn't even kiss goodbye in the morning without being interrupted. She loved being a mother, but she missed being a servant only to herself.

What she would give for an afternoon of doing nothing but lying around in her husband's arms, with a perfectly quiet house.

A shrill shriek from Lily brought Ginny out of her own head. Pulling on a coat, she stepped out into the cold, holding her coffee cup tightly for warmth as she scanned the year. Near the shed, Harry piled firewood along with Albus. He looked up, sensing her gaze and smiled at her in a way that made her heart melt. He always made her feel loved, even without trying.

He gave her a wink and went back to work. Ginny's eyes moved from his form, though she was enjoying the view of him bent over and lifting heavy things, to search for her other two children, who were, no doubt, terrorizing one another. James had an unfortunate sense of mischief and Lily was the baby, daddy's favorite, and spoiled to the point of wanting to push the limits as far as she could to see what she could get away with. It was a bad combination and left those two constantly butting heads with poor Albus and his middle-child syndrome constantly caught between them. Ginny walked around the house to find James pelting his sister with large snow balls.

Ginny tried not to laugh as she watched Lily duck behind a tree trunk and emerge with a larger snow ball that hit James square in the face. James slipped in the snow, and then jumped up quickly, chasing Lily around, throwing more snow in her direction.

Enjoying the show too much to stop them, she was reminded of why missing out on little indulgences was worth it.

Hands snaked around her waist and Ginny jumped, before realizing it was Harry. She felt tiny hands on her legs and looked down to find Albus hiding between them. She glanced up at Harry who gave her a shrug. "Albus, honey," Ginny wriggled away from Harry and leaned down, taking Albus' hands in her own, "let's build that snowman? Daddy will go get the bag of things to dress him with and we can start building him, okay?"

Albus looked to Harry, who gave him a wink, before nodding. "Okay, mommy."

A snowball flew past Ginny and hit Albus on the side of his head. His eyes flashed something dangerous and he poked his head past Ginny's shoulder. "THAT ALMOST HIT MOMMY, STUPID!"

Ginny bit her lip so hard it almost bled. She'd never seen such an outburst from Albus, but it was amusing. Ruffling his hair, she turned to the others. "Come on you two, we're building a snowman."

Harry chuckled and picked up Albus. "Come on, son. You can help me pick out shoes for the snowman."

"He gets shoes too!"

Albus beamed, clearly pleased with himself for standing up for his mommy. "Yes. A hat too." Harry answered.

"Cool!"

Making large snowballs turned into James and Lily throwing one another into the snow while Ginny rolled the bottom of the snowman. When Harry and Albus returned, Albus began making the middle of the snowman, his tiny body falling into the ball as he worked, causing him to have to start over. For once, James didn't pick on his brother and instead went to help him.

Harry lifted Lily on his shoulders and carried her as she giggled and called out directions.

Ginny finished the bottom of the snowman with a smile, watching her family with amusement.

"Come on Lily, let's help mommy make the snowman's head."

"HEAD!" Lily commanded, pointing to the snow. When the snow didn't roll itself she pouted and let her father put her on the ground.

Sitting next to Ginny, Harry wrapped his arms around her. "You do realize you'll be wet and cold soon, right?"

Ginny shrugged. "So will you."

"Oh well, at least the kids are having a good time. Who knows, maybe when they're done, they'll be so tired, they'll actually take a nap."

"Don't tease me with things you can't promise, Mr. Potter."

"Of course not, forgive me. If nothing else, I'm sure your mother…"

"No." Ginny gave him a 'look'. "She has them all week when we're at work. I'm not going to inconvenience her on the only day she has alone with dad."

Harry pouted, but didn't argue with her. He loved Molly too much to take advantage of her love for her grandchildren. "Fine, whiskey in their hot chocolate then. Oww!"

Ginny hit him in the chest. "Harry! That's not funny."

"MOMMY! Loooooooooook!"

Ginny and Harry looked over to the poor snowman, where Albus stood proudly, Lily's head was cocked to the side staring at it, and James was pushing a carrot into the face. It was the ugliest, most lopsided looking snowman she'd ever seen.

"Are they supposed to have three eye-"

"Shhh. It's lovely, kids!" Ginny called. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

All three of them shouted 'ME!' at the same time and ran into the house.

"Take off those wet clothes before you track it through my house, monsters!" Ginny called after them, letting out a squeal as Harry lifted her over his shoulder. He gave her ass a smack.

"I can't let my wife walk over snow, what if she falls and I'm left alone to raise those three? The house would burn down the very first day of me trying to do it on my own."

Ginny scoffed, but let him carry her. It was as much romance as she'd be getting today.

After hot chocolate, baths, and bundling the kids up in sweaters, Harry treated them all to pizza in the village, which the kids loved, and Ginny appreciated because it meant no dishes. The place was miraculously still standing when they left, so Ginny agreed to stop by the grocery to pick up ingredients for cookies.

Back home, Harry chased the kids around the house while Ginny baked, peeking in every so often. The windows in the house began to fog as the house warmed from the heat of the oven and from the fire Harry was building. Ginny peaked outside and their poor snowman was turning into a snow-clump. They would have to rebuild him tomorrow.

Placing a plate of cookies and five cups of hot chocolate on a tray, Ginny levitated their evening treat into the family room. "I come bearing sugar. Daddy has kid duty tonight," she teased, carefully setting everything down and moving back to allow the kids to dive in. Handing Harry a cup and a cookie, she cuddled next to him with her own cup, watching as James began telling Albus and Lily about the lions that lived in the forest of Hogwarts who would eat them if they didn't get into Gryffindor house. Lily found the story amusing, but poor Albus looked terrified.

"Daddy, is that true?"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes in James' direction. "No, but there is a giant snake that eats little boys who tell lies."

James shrugged, not old enough to buy something like that, but Albus seemed satisfied.

"All right you lot, time for bed. Let's go." Ginny stood to gather them up and clean up, but Harry raised his hand.

"Sit, I've got it. You relax," Harry kissed her cheek and scooped up Lily, leading the boys out.

Satisfied with getting the option to relax, Ginny opted to at least clean up the dishes in the hopes that once the kids were asleep, she could ravish her husband.

With the dishes put away, toys in their proper places, and quiet coming from upstairs, Ginny felt confident that things could possibly, actually go her way.

Pulling her hair out of its tie and shaking it lose; she shrugged out of her sweater and pulled her shirt down enough to expose cleavage. Using her wand, she turned out the lights and borrowed flame from the fireplace to light the various candles in the room. Not as sexy as she'd like it to be, but it was something.

Glancing around, she tried to find something to make this more romantic. She entertained the idea of using the pillows from the couch, but her children used those, so she vetoed the idea. Popping out of the room, she reemerged with the comforter from their bed along with a few sheets that she transfigured into plush, oversized pillows. Satisfied, she lay down in what she remembered to be a sexy pose from the days when they actually had time to do this on a regular basis.

Saying a silent prayer that one of the kids didn't decide to wake up, Ginny waited, tapping her foot impatiently, for Harry to come back downstairs.

"I do believe all of our munchkins are fast-woah."

Harry appeared in the doorway, his eyes bulging for a moment before a smile crept to his lips. "And what do we have here, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was cold and the fire seemed like the best place to warm up," she told him coyly.

Harry picked up her sweater from the floor. "I see. Cold? Well, you know what Hermione would say? Direct skin on skin contact is the best way to warm up, or so those books of her say." Harry threw off his own sweater and moved down to the floor with her.

"I don't think you should be talking about Hermione right now?"

"No?"

Ginny kissed him and shook her head. "No. I don't think you should waste time talking when we have three children who could interrupt at any time."

"Good point." Harry wasted no time in kissing her again, pulling her close so that she was in his lap. Taking a long moment to look at her face, Harry gave her a small smile before kissing her again. The fire felt good on both of them, especially after the long day of being out in the cold weather. Though, the fire wasn't the only source of heat, especially for Ginny as Harry's mouth found its way underneath her shirt.

Kissing his way up her torso, Harry's hand slipped around her back, popping open her bra. Pushing the fabric up and exposing her breasts, Harry pulled both garments over her head and tossed them away.

"Now, where was I?"

"Somewhere down here, I think," Ginny told him, pulling his head back down towards her body.

Harry held her around the middle and took a nipple into his mouth.

Ginny let out a small moan. A small part of her wanted to tell him to just hurry it up while they still had time, but the other part was really enjoying what Harry was doing with his tongue and wanted it to last as long as possible.

Sliding her hand into the back of Harry's trousers they both froze as a stair creaked from above them.

"Fuck," Ginny whispered.

"Albus?" Harry called, keeping Ginny covered as much as possible.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare about a lion eating a snake," Lily called timidly from the staircase.

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed them shut, holding in a curse.

Ginny took a moment before letting out a sigh. "Go. I'll…clean…just go."

Harry kissed her, longer than they usually had time for. "Later, I promise. Who needs sleep?"

"Later. Go, before she gets curious and comes down here. I don't need to explain this to my mother when Lily asks her why daddy was on top of mommy. Hurry."

Harry fixed himself and kissed her once more before heading up to get Lily back into bed.

Running a hand over her face, Ginny pulled her shirt back on and fell back into the comforter. At least it was comfortable where she was. Though she doubted it, some part of her hoped Harry would come back down, but she suspected Lily would be up half the night or by the time Harry came back, Ginny would be fast asleep.

"George…you're getting my monsters for a night," Ginny whispered to herself, thinking about all of the times she had covered for him and Fred when they were kids. He owed her. She was getting her romantic night alone with Harry if it meant blackmailing her older brother.

Smirking, Ginny pulled the comforter around herself so she was wrapped up like a caterpillar and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up Harry would be asleep next to her, ready to wake up and hear about the evil plotting going on in her fiery head.


End file.
